megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Toad Man
is an agricultural Robot Master that was created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack for irrigation of crops during periods of drought. When Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to fight against Mega Man in Mega Man 4, Toad Man was modified for combat. His Special Weapon, the Rain Flush, is an unavoidable attack based on his original rain-making technology, that can summon deadly acid rain to a wide area. Befitting his original agricultural purpose, Toad Man is surprisingly skilled in the field of natural science, and like the amphibian he is based on, he also has the ability to jump incredibly high. He enjoys practicing long-jumping and triple-jumping in his spare time, but he is known to be somewhat tone-deaf, and quickly gets uncomfortable when in the company of Snake Man. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 4 Toad Man is one of the eight bosses. His attack pattern is very simple and is easily exploited. Toad Man will hop around the room, trying to land on Mega Man; the player should slide under him to avoid getting hit. He will occasionally stop hopping to attack with his Rain Flush, which consumes the entire area with acid rain. Though the attack deals a huge deal of damage, it can be canceled altogether by shooting Toad Man before the attack is used. If the player keeps shooting Toad Man as he lands from a hop, he will also never use his Rain Flush. For this reason, a lot of fans consider Toad Man to be the easiest robot master in the franchise. His weakness is the Drill Bomb, which defeats him in seven hits. Mega Man IV Toad Man is one of the first four bosses. His attack pattern is similar to ''Mega Man 4, but he jumps faster. ''Mega Man's Soccer Toad Man is a balanced player that doesn't have his own team. In Tournament mode he is a member of the Cut Man, Wood Man, Needle Man, Dust Man, and Dr. Wily teams. In League mode he is part of the Needle Man and Pharaoh Man teams. [[Mega Man (Game Gear)|''Mega Man (Game Gear)]] Toad Man is one of the bosses fought in the final stages. His strategy is similar to Mega Man 4, but he becomes a lot more difficult here due to being much faster and hopping around more erratically, making it much harder to stop him using the Rain Flush. ''Rockman ×over Toad Man appears as one of the four bosses in the 25th Anniversary Special World of ''Rockman ×over, and also in Battle Memory. A special event has as boss an upgraded Toad Man with fire attribute. Other appearances *Toad Man has a cameo appearance in Mega Man Powered Up as a decoration in the back of Roll's "Rainy Day Roll" costume. However, he can barely be seen in-game due to his small size.The Cutting Room Floor - Mega Man: Powered Up *Toad Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Toad Man appears on the loading screen for Mega Man 7 in Mega Man: Anniversary Collection, despite not appearing in the seventh game. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Complete Works data きめられたひにアメをふらすようせっていされたノウギョウ用ロボット。レインフラッシュはよけられないがそしできる。 Stage enemies Enemies in Toad Man's stages from Mega Man 4 and Mega Man IV, a dam-like area with rain and wind that pushes the player back and makes pitfalls more dangerous. *'Sub-boss:' Escaroo *Gyotot *Puyoyon *Rackaser *Ratton *Swallown Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Toad Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Toad Man appeared in the episode Robosaur Park from Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. In the series, he had was aqua green instead of grass green, had a mouth with a long prehensile tongue, making him slightly more similar in appearance to an actual toad. He also has flippers similar to Wave Man, and his shoulder pads were green instead of white. He also liked to make croaking or ribbit sounds like real frogs and toads. Instead of dancing to use Rain Flush, he simply fires a pod into the air to generate a cloud of acid rain, similar to how Mega Man uses it. ''Mega Man Megamix Toad Man is a farm worker robot capable of causing rainfall in regions suffering from a drought. His Rain Flush ability is comprised of a two-step process: the environmental preparation, then the actual rainfall. In step one, Toad Man emits a spray of high-pressure liquid. (The liquid in this spray is a special ionized colloidal mixture.) The resulting water vapor rapidly expands and reaches its freezing point in the atmosphere. In the second step, Toad Man sprinkles ice crystals into the forming clouds to force the development of rain. When working on farms, Toad Man mixed fertilizers and pesticides into his rain, but after being modified for combat in preparation for his battle against Mega Man, Toad Man instead created acid rain. Toad Man first appeared in the story "Grim Reaper of Resurrection", which happens after Mega Man's battle against Dr. Cossack. When Skull Man attacked Dr. Cossack's Citadel, Toad Man is one of the three robots left behind, and he informs Mega Man what happened. He and Dive Man are repaired by Bright Man and they help Mega Man search for Dr. Cossack. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Toad Man also appeared in the Archie Comics Mega Man series, making his debut during the Worlds Collide crossover event with the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. As a result of this, he appears some time previous to the comic's adaptation of ''Mega Man 4, as part of an army of Robot Masters who battle Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies. He is found fighting against Blaze the Cat. Other appearances Toad Man also appeared in the manga Mega Man Megamix, Rockman 4, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM4-ToadMan.jpg|Toad Man's original Mega Man 4 artwork. R20ToadMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Toad Man. MM4 Toad Man submission (comment).png|Atsushi Ootsuka's original design of Toad Man MM&BToadMan.png|Toad Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. MMACMM7Load.png|Toad Man in the Mega Man 7 loading screen from Mega Man Anniversary Collection. ToadMegamix.png|Toad Man in Mega Man Megamix. R4ToadMan.png|Toad Man in the Rockman 4 manga. RYBToadMan.png|Toad Man in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaToad.png|Toad Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. ToadManNP.jpg|Toad Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Toad Man.jpg|Toad Man + Gyotot figure. Trivia *Toad Man appears as No. 29 (DWN-029) in the credits of Mega Man 4; this is actually Ring Man's number. Ring Man, in turn, appears with Pharaoh Man's number, and Pharaoh Man appears with Toad Man's number. *Toad Man's dislike is Snake Man, and Snake Man likes Toad Man. This may have to do with the fact that some snakes can eat toads without fear of poisoning. *Many players consider Toad Man the easiest boss in Mega Man 4, as well as one of the easiest main bosses in Mega Man history. If the player shoots Toad Man after every hop, he will never attack. In the Game Gear game, however, Toad Man hops considerably faster, making avoiding his jumps and attacking him more difficult. *Toad Man is one of the few animal-themed Robot Masters, along with Snake Man, Slash Man, Hornet Man, Sheep Man and (from the non-canon PC game) Shark Man. *The inspiration for his design was the fact that toads are a sign of good rain in some cultures. *The fact that Toad Man is hard of hearing- if not completely tone-deaf- results from all amphibians having poor hearing, if any at all. *Toad Man's fire upgrade in Rockman Xover could be a reference to the Fire-Bellied Toad. References de:Toad Man es:Toad Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man (Game Gear) bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Playable Characters Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players Category:Air Man type design Category:Amphibian design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters